


We Don't Need To Behave

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Abuse, DC AU - Freeform, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: A DC Universe Au





	We Don't Need To Behave

“Morning Brendon” Lzzy Hale said, running a hand over her fiance`s chest. “Hey Lzzy” Brendon Urie said, smiling. “The League’s alarm has been going off since eight” “And what time is it now?” “Eight forty-five”

“Thanks for letting me sleep in but Pete’s gonna have a field day” Brendon laughed getting up.  
———-  
“There’s the newlyweds” Gerard Way joked. “Not yet Way, only two more months and thing I’m Batman’s wife” Lzzy said back. Lynz said “Gerard knock it off or I’ll deafen you” 

“Sounds painful” Joan Jett said, twirling her necklace, smirking. Brendon frowned at security cameras showing the cage holding the black-haired figure it contained. 

“Why is Biersack still in Belle Rave? I thought he was getting transferred to Arkham Asylum” “He was but the other members of the Gotham City Heathens could break him out” Joan said, taking a drink of her Redbull.  
———–  
_You don’t own me_  
I’m not just one of your many toys  
You don’t own me  
Don’t say I can’t go with other boys

Andy hummed the song to himself, hanging upside down from his makeshift trapeze rings, made from his bedsheets, despite being ordered to not go on the bars. 

_And don’t tell me what to do_  
And don’t tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don’t put me on display

“Biersack!” A guard yelled, Andy looking up, tilting his head slightly to the left. “I’ve told you a thousand times to get off the bars” Andy grinned widely, showing his teeth. “Technically I’m not on the bars”

“Get. Off” “I’ll get off when I want” Andy sassed. “That’s it” Suddenly a shock from the collar around Andy’s neck paralyzed him and sent him falling onto the floor. “When Ash finds out about this he’ll kill you” Andy laughed psychotically.


End file.
